


【娜樂】Flavor

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: ABO娜樂(渽民×辰樂)，與一點點馬諾(馬克×帝努)、玹英(在玹×道英)





	【娜樂】Flavor

「什麼！？你說你居然被──」  
「哇啊帝努哥你小聲點啦！」

午餐時間，校園幽靜的一角突然爆發一聲驚叫。眼明手快的摀住李帝努的嘴，鍾辰樂突然有點後悔跟這位粗神經的哥哥講自己幾天前被陌生人臨時標記的秘密了。李帝努移開鍾辰樂的手，緊張的繼續追問。

「你是不是沒有按時注射？照理來說現在藥物技術那麼進步，Omega已經能完全控制生理週期了，不應該突然發情啊……」  
「怎麼可能！我這個月已經打過抑制劑了，有紀錄為證！」

檢查完鍾辰樂手機裡的生理紀錄APP後，李帝努嘆了口氣。  
「的確打了呢……先不管這個問題，你對那個趁人之危的混蛋有什麼印象嗎，例如長相特徵之類的？雖說不是永久標記，但總要想辦法找出他的身分，之後再想辦法找道英哥教訓他！」  
「欸我警告你別到處亂說啊，道英學長知道了不就等於在玹哥知道了嗎！在玹哥如果知道他最愛的弟弟被臨時標記了，後果會很嚴重的！」

想到鄭在玹上一次發怒，面上笑容依舊但嗆鼻的茶澀味瞬間爆開，差點讓在場聞得到氣味的人喘不過氣來，鍾辰樂忍不住打了個寒顫。雖說那個人是對他做了過分的事，但被抱在懷中時那嗆人卻溫暖的感覺卻讓他眷戀不已。明明只是個陌生人，他卻忍不住袒護那人，不想讓那人被有背景的前學生會正副會長修理……

「什麼啊，在玹哥最愛的弟弟明明就是他親表弟我！不對，你怎麼還護著那個混蛋！」  
「啊哥你冷靜點啦，我突然想到那個人好像也穿著我們學校制服！」  
「我們學校的？既然這樣就好辦了，我想想要怎樣揪出他的身分……」

看著咬著筷子陷入沉思的李帝努，鍾辰樂鬆了口氣的同時，思緒也忍不住飄回事發當時。

幾天前的放學路上，他在地鐵站突然感到不適，本以為只是人潮擁擠造成的眩暈，在發現周圍幾道不懷好意的視線後才驚覺情潮將至。糟糕的是，對自己的週期規律太有自信的他是從來不隨身攜帶備用藥劑的。

本想故作鎮定的撐到出站後請司機來接送，但不知何時，一股苦澀的氣味緩緩將他包圍。那股並不好聞的味道像是有魔力一般，讓他稍稍緩解了點燥熱感。列車停站後，他下了車想要往出口走，卻被身後有苦澀味道的那人長臂一撈，逆著人潮帶到了廁所。

其實並沒有被禁錮，途中也有很多機會可以逃跑，但當時他的理智似乎被再次湧起的熱潮吞噬殆盡，居然就這樣半推半就地被一個同校的男生在狹小的廁所隔間內臨時標記了。被快感弄得神智迷糊，眼眶的淚水也使他看不清楚對方的模樣，只記得那包圍全身的腥苦氣味，與那人在狠狠頂弄著自己時在耳邊溫柔呼喚的──

辰樂呀──

雙頰突然一痛，鍾辰樂才回過神來。  
「鍾辰樂，你到底發夠呆了沒？虧我剛剛這麼努力的幫你想辦法，你卻一副置身事外的樣子！」  
「啊啊對不起嘛帝努哥～」  
「哼，我是要告訴你，我想到找出那混蛋的方法了！」  
「咦……？」  
看著眼睛閃閃發亮的李帝努，鍾辰樂心跳不自覺加速。難道還有機會再次見到那人嗎？

「能標記你的肯定是Alpha！你仔細想想他的氣味是什麼，我們學校的Alpha人數不多，說不定很快就能靠著氣味指認出兇手了！」  
「聽起來是可行……但他的味道我沒辦法具體描述出來，是那種有點腥腥苦苦的感覺……」  
「腥腥苦苦？難道是噁心的藥水味？」  
「嗯～應該不是藥的味道。」  
「不然是發餿的魚腥味？」  
「不是那種廚餘的味道啦！」  
「啊，那就是下水道的臭味了！」  
「好噁喔，那味道沒那麼臭啦！」

……

結果猜了半天，午飯都吃完了，兩人還是對那神秘的腥苦味毫無頭緒。  
「唉……現在的Alpha跟Omega可不是以前那種人體擴香瓶了，本來想說有具體形容的話，還可以問問我的Alpha朋友有沒有線索，但現在這樣根本毫無頭緒嘛……」

李帝努低落了起來，難道他只能看著自己疼愛的Omega小學弟白白被人欺負嗎？  
「如果我不是聞不到味道的Beta就好了……」  
眼看外表看似穩重其實內心纖細的李帝努又要開始鑽牛角尖，鍾辰樂趕緊出聲安慰。

「Beta很好啊帝努哥，體能不比Alpha弱多少，沒有Omega容易懷孕的困擾，也完全不會受莫名其妙的生理因素干擾，我才想當Beta呢！誰想當機能已經退化的Alpha跟Omega啊！」  
「等等，懷孕！喂辰樂呀，那個流氓該不會弄在你裡面了吧！你們有沒有戴套啊！Omega可是很容易懷孕的！」

鍾辰樂沒想到自己的一番內心話居然演變成這種走向，臉頰瞬間通紅。  
「好、好像沒有戴但他沒射我裡面，而且Omega要成年後生殖腔發育成熟了才能受孕啦！帝努哥你有沒有好好上健教課啊！」  
「啊，忘記了……反正我又不是Omega，讀的再熟也沒用。」

鍾辰樂看著再次失落起來的李帝努，試探著開口。  
「帝努哥，其實你不用擔心Beta無法懷孕的，像我爸媽兩個Beta，結婚後就做了試管嬰兒生下我哥，當時以為這輩子就這一個孩子了，所以之後完全沒做避孕措施，哪知道十年後居然可以自然受孕生下我？」  
「嗚喔辰樂你爸媽也太厲害了吧！」  
「嘿嘿，所以帝努哥不用擔心啦，像馬克哥這麼優秀的Alpha，什麼都做得很好，以後一定也能讓你順利懷孕生下小寶寶傳宗接代的咦嗚啊啊啊──我是講實話嘛，你幹嘛害羞就捏我啊嗚嗚──」  
「你給我閉嘴！鐘辰雷！！！」

 

× × × × ×

 

還沒等到兩人想出「和平、隱密又不驚動家長」的找人方法，李帝努的生日就到了。那天，平時家管甚嚴的李帝努獲准邀了幾個朋友來家裡開慶生派對。

傍晚開始的派對，中午鍾辰樂就跑來李帝努家了。想起了前幾天被找出去談話的場景，鍾辰樂忍不住瞇起眼睛偷笑起來。那個在眾人眼裡閃閃發光，做什麼都自信滿滿的馬克學長居然會緊張又害羞的來請求他幫忙，他怎好意思拒絕呢！不管是為了帝努哥的幸福，還是那兩大箱拉麵，這個忙他都幫定啦～

雖說自告奮勇要「當壽星貼心的小助手」，但鍾辰樂也沒幫上什麼忙，只是掛了些彩帶，吹了些氣球而已。不過，他憑著可愛的外表與浸了蜜般甜的嘴哄得李媽媽心花怒放，直呼辰樂真是比自己那無趣的兒子可愛多了。後來李父李母考慮到兒子的朋友可能會因為他們而玩得不盡興，便留下兩人看家，出門約會去了。

撇下在客廳看電視的李帝努，鍾辰樂藉口累了想休息，上樓進了李帝努的房間。在成功與李馬克發送OK的訊息後，鍾辰樂鬆了口氣。  
「啊～當間諜真不容易啊～等等時間到了後，馬克哥就能給帝努哥一個大驚喜了吧！帝努哥真是的，都是有男朋友的人了還約其他人來家裡，多虧了我的神助攻讓他們別來，這樣他們就能享受兩人世界啦嘿嘿！不過為了成全哥的幸福，我只好犧牲自己在這裡當電燈泡了，唉～」

嘴上說得可憐，但鍾辰樂卻十分順手的拿起了李帝努的遊戲機開始埋頭苦玩。

沉迷於遊戲的他並沒有注意到，身邊的空氣漸漸起了變化。

好不容易通關，精神鬆懈下來的那瞬間，熟悉的燥熱感迅速攻占鍾辰樂的感官。他居然在一個Beta的房間裡毫無徵兆的發情了。

來不及仔細思考這詭異現象的背後原因，鍾辰樂只想趕快下樓去拿抑制劑。跌跌撞撞地撲到房門口才猛然想起，樓下的李帝努跟李馬克正在約會啊！

怎麼辦？

他猶豫了一下，還是選擇轉身，倒到床鋪上，用被子裹住自己。發情不作處理是可以自然消退的，但打擾他們的約會感覺會被馬克學長追殺……算了，還是帝努哥的愛情比較重要，先睡一覺等情況穩定一些後再找時機下樓拿抑制劑吧。

嘖嘖，我這種捨身為人的精神真是太偉大了。

 

× × × × ×

 

然而狀況並沒有鍾辰樂想像的這麼樂觀。他在被子裡輾轉反側都沒能睡著，發情的症狀也越來越嚴重了。全身的痠痛與發熱使他只能虛弱的呻吟出聲，毛孔也控制不住的隨著汗水散逸出濃烈刺鼻的焦糖味。

我要死了。連翻身都沒了力氣的鍾辰樂只能喘息著，勉強用手機傳了訊息給李帝努，期望他能趕快看到簡訊，拿抑制劑上來救他。

 

恍惚之際，突然一陣清涼的空氣衝破了滿房的甜膩，緊接著那股淡淡腥苦的味道慢慢的包覆了焦糖味。

不久之後，不適感慢慢消退了，但取而代之的是強烈的情潮。鍾辰樂還來不及搞清楚狀況，意識又模糊了起來。迷糊中，感到自己被輕輕的撫弄著，無力抵抗的他只能隨著對方的動作呻吟出聲。

在對方的手中顫抖著洩出來後，鍾辰樂就被翻了身壓在床上狠狠操弄，對方兇猛的動作讓他又疼又爽的哀哀哭泣。他沒有發現，自身因痛苦而散發的膩人焦糖味早就在對方的壓制下轉為清甜可人的布丁香氣。他只能像一塊香滑可口的焦糖布丁任對方大快朵頤，不管是清淡的黃色雞蛋部分還是濃烈的黑色焦糖部分，通通都被細細的品咂後，吞食入腹。

他所有的感官，幾乎都被尖銳兇猛的快感淹沒了。就像狂風暴雨中無助漂流的小舟，最後只能沉沒在情慾的海潮裡。

等到停下來時，鍾辰樂已經累得快要昏過去了。身後那人正一下下的輕拍他的後背安撫他。剛剛沒空去注意，現在才發覺，空氣中充滿了淡淡的腥鹹，混著微微的潮濕感，就像從海上吹來的風，將他整個人溫柔的包在裡面。

我想起來了。就跟那天一樣，是大海的味道。

 

× × × × ×

 

羅渽民悄悄注意鍾辰樂一陣子了。

羅渽民與李帝努很小的時候就認識了。住在對門的他們每天一起上下學，連假日也常常去找對方玩。不像其他男孩子整天打打鬧鬧，他們從不吵架，黏糊親密得讓雙方父母開玩笑說乾脆等一分化就直接結婚吧。

小學時羅渽民的父母離婚了，他隨著母親離開了這座城市，兩人也隨著遠距離而漸漸少了聯絡。結果高中時又因緣際會回來了。雖然久未相見，但性格依舊契合，他們很快的恢復親密如初的樣子。分化後雖然分到不同班，但在學校裡還是經常去找對方。

羅渽民就是在某一次去找李帝努時，看到李帝努最近常掛在嘴邊的小學弟鍾辰樂的。

那兩人在人群中打鬧，很是開心。白到反光的膚色、嘹亮清脆的笑聲、眼睛下方可愛的貓咪紋，明明不是耀眼奪目的外貌，但羅渽民就是著了迷般的被他所吸引。

從傻呼呼的好友口中探得鍾辰樂的資訊之後，羅渽民沒有貿然進攻。本想找個好時機再來「認識」鍾辰樂，結果偶然在地鐵站的相遇居然讓他直接跟人家全壘打了。事後懷裡的小貓咪也不等他開口，直接慌慌張張地跑了，讓他懊惱了一陣子。

本想藉著李帝努的生日派對再次嘗試接近鍾辰樂，他厚著臉皮打擾了客廳那對情侶，結果才剛上樓就被那甜膩的味道勾得理智盡失，又再次標記了人家。

懷中的小貓咪累極了卻仍然不安分的扭來扭去，剛想說話便被羅渽民撫上了唇。

「噓，等你醒來，我們再好好認識吧，辰樂……」

若上次可能是兩人陰錯陽差的意外，那這次的一觸即發就是我與你命中注定的吸引了。世上有千千萬萬的人，我們的味道卻只對彼此呼應。

這一次一定要好好抓住他。羅渽民心滿意足地下定決心，便也跟著鍾辰樂在滿房鹹鹹甜甜的氣味中沉沉睡去──

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 私設：  
> Alpha、Beta與Omega的體能差異不大。  
> Alpha與Omega只有在發情與情緒激動時才會散出氣味。  
> Beta完全無法散發氣味，也聞不到Alpha與Omega的氣味。  
> 基因完全契合的Alpha與Omega身處同空間便會不受控的一起發情。  
> 青春期便會分化完成，但Omega要等到成年後才具生育能力。  
> Beta可生育但受孕機率低，故政府會補助雙Beta伴侶做試管嬰兒。


End file.
